poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico. Opening/Traveling to Veracruz (The film opens where we see a lake near a city called Veracruz, there was the Plaza where there was people and a mirachi band and we see a man playing the Marimba and his son a toy marimba and with his chihuahua dancing and heard a sound from the alley and chases it) * Jorge Otero: 'Chiquita! (He run towards her and follows her, later a man is still playing but noticed his son is missing) * '''Alejo Otero: '''Jorge?! Jorge! Jorgito! (He runs off to find Jorge) (Later, Chiquita follows the shadow through the alley and catches her breath at the pier she looks around and sees a light green glow and sees a monster while Jorge picks her up and sees the monster, they were frightened and ran off then Alejo picked them up) * '''Alejo Otero: '''El Chupacabra! (They ran away as fast they can and made it back to the Plaza and ran to tell the people) El Chupacabra! El Chupacabra! El Chupacabra! (People heard about it and ran and scream then the screen turns to black and a title says "Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico" with green eyes going around the opening credits) * '''Fred Jones (voice mail): '''Alright. You got mail! * '''Alejo Otero: '(voice mail) Dear Fred, it is so peaceful and serene here in Mexico now that the rainy season has ended. I would love for you and your friends to enjoy a relaxing stay with my family here in Veracruz. It'll be great to finally meet my American pen pal. * '''Fred Jones: '''Sounds great. And I can practice my Spanish. (He types on his computer) (Later we see an ad called "Ricky's" from a computer from Daphne's) * '''Daphne Blake (voice mail): '''Jeepers! You got mail! (Then she checks her mail) * '''Fred Jones: I thought I can reach to your computer so what so you think? * Daphne Blake: Of course, I have to go to Mexico, yes. I I mean "si." Let's ask Velma. (Later Velma is looking at an ad about laser eye surgery) * Velma Dinkley (voice mail): Jinkies, you have mail. (Then Velma looked at her mail) * Velma Dinkley: Mexico? The art, the mesuems, the pyramids. I'm there. * Fred Jones: '''Great! Let's check with the guys. (Later we see inside a microwave is a pizza where it was open by Shaggy and Scooby) * '''Shaggy Rogers (voice mail): Zoinks, like you have mail. (They go the computer, as Scooby ate all the pizza they'd fixed, as he goes back the computer, and then Shaggy looks at the email) * Shaggy Rogers: Mexico? Tomorrow? Like, let me check. What do we got, Scoob? Let's see. Daydreaming at 10, napping, snoozing, relaxing call. (Laughs) Like sorry guys, looks like I'm booked. * Scooby-Doo: Reah, rooked. (Shaggy and Scooby laughs) * Velma Dinkley: Do you realize we'll be there for the annual of the Day of the Dead celebration? (Shaggy and Scooby got worried) * Shaggy Rogers: Like what's that? * Velma Dinkley: A holiday in which family gather at the cemetery and celebrat their ancestors, who are allow to come back to earth for two days. (Shaggy and Scooby got scared) * Shaggy Rogers: C-c-c-cemetery? Sounds scary. (Then Scooby hides in the dresser, as the scenes goes to Velma typing) * Velam Dinkley: Not at all, just a bunch of kids in costumes, lots of skeleton shaped cookies and candies. * Daphne Blake: Basically, it's nonstop eating. * Shaggy Rogers: '''Sounds like Halloween. * '''Velma Dinkley: Exactly. * Daphne Blake: So what do you say? * Shaggy Rogers: Can't talk now guys like Scoob and I got to pack. (They go and pack the food, in the suitcase, And they close the suitcase) * Shaggy Rogers: Looks like that's everything. * Scooby-Doo: Nah-huh. (He goes off) * Shaggy Rogers: Like what did I forget? (Then, Scooby got the salsa) * Shaggy Rogers: Salsa. (Later at Canterlot High) * Tino Tonitini: '''Guys, guess what. * '''Sunset Shimmer: What is it, Tino? * Tino Tonitini: I recieved a message in my computer. The message is about our friends the Mystery Inc are telling us we're going to Mexico. * Ron Stoppable: Did you say, Mexico? * Guilmon: What's Mexico? * Cal: Mexico is a country where some people speak Spanish, but also speak English in a Spanish accent. * Kim Possible: So our friends are going to Mexico and so as us? That's so sweet. It would lovely too, Rob. * Takato Matsuki: I would love to go to Mexico. * Human Rainbow Dash: It's gonna be awesome! * Tino Tonitini: Check it out, Guilmon. (Shows him the map of Mexico) That's what Mexico looks like. * Guilmon: Cool. * Clover Ewing: Wow! I always wanted to go to Mexico! * Alexandra Vazquez: Me too! The tacos, the cities, the shops... * Clover Ewing: And the handsome Mexican guys! * Ron Stoppable: '''It also has the best Mexican foods better than Bueno Nacho. * '''Carver Descartes: Perhaps that too. * '-' * Sunset Shimmer: 'It will be our best date Tino. * '-''' * '-' * '-' * '''Tino Tonitini: Well guys, let's pack. They pick us up tomorrow (Later on the road, the Mystery Machine riding along with the gang and Tino and his friends) The heroes meets Alejo and his Family/El Chupacabra story (Later the Mystery Machine is heading towards to the small house and they arrived) * Shaggy Rogers: Are you sure this is the place? (Fred checks the paper) * Fred Jones: '''Yep, this is it. * '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Looks kinda... * '''Daphne Blake: '''Quaint? * '''Takato Matsuki: '''Uncomfortable? * '''Carver Descartes: Cramped? * Shaggy Rogers: '''Small. (A door opens and reveals to be Alejo Otero) * '''Alejo Otero: ¡Hola, mis amigos! Welcome to Mexico! * Everyone: Hey, how are you? * Alejo Otero: You must be Fred. * Fred Jones: That's right, and you must be Alejo. Let me introduce you to the gang and my friends. These are..... * Alejo Otero: No need. They are exactly what you describe, Daphne, Señor Scooby... (Scooby gives a grin) Is this Shaggy? (Shaggy smiles, too) He doesn't look like he can eat you out of house and home. * Fred Jones: He's got a high metabolism. * Alejo Otero: (Alejo understood) And who are these other friends of yours? * Tino Tonitini: '''I'm Tino and these are my friends, Tish, Carver, and Lor. * '''Sunset Shimmer: '''And I'm Tino's girlfriend, Sunset Shimmer. These are my other friends, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity. * '''Takato Matsuki: My name is Takato. Takato Matsuki. This is my Digimon partner, Guilmon. These are my friends, Henry, his sister, Suzie, their partners are Terriermon and Lopmon. Right there is Rika and Renamon. This is Jeri, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Ryo and Cyberdramon. * Tara Duncan: Hola, I'm Tara Duncan. These are my friends Cal and Sparrow. * Kim Possible: The name is Kim Possible and this is my boyfriend Ron and his naked mole rat, Rufus. * Ron Stoppable: '''Hi. * '''Tino Tonitini: Righ there is Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo. And at last these four girls are Sam, Clover, Alex and Britney. * Alejo Otero: Please to meet you people. * Britney: Good to meet ya. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Alejo Otero: Please, let me introduce you to my family. (They've follow Alejo and he looks back and sees the gang in a cabin) * Fred Jones: Wow, isn't this where you live? * Alejo Otero: No. These are just the guests' cottages. You and your friends will have your own. This is where we live. (He shows them a beautiful hotel with pine trees and a pool) Welcome to my family's hotel, La Villa Bella. * Fred Jones: Wow, it's beautiful. What does bella mean? * Alejo Otero: Beautiful. * Fred Jones: Oh, well, La Villa Bella is very bella. (Scooby leans on Fred's shoulder) * Scooby-Doo: Reah, rery rella. * Cal: This is so cool! * - * - * - * - * - * Alejo Otero: Please, let me show you around. (He goes to a young woman sitting on the edge of the pool and old lady sitting on a chair and introduces them) This is my wife, Sofia and my mother, Doña Dolores. * Doña Dolores: ¡Bienvenidos! * Sofia Otero: Welcome! * Alejo Otero: And in the pool are the rest of my family, (breathes) Jorge, Oliver, Natalia, Cristina, Fernanda, Carolina, Mirelia, Gabriella, and Sabestian. * Jorge Otero: (Jorge pets Chiquita) And this is Chiquita. (Scooby looks and lies to see her romantically) * Fred Jones: Wow. Are they all your children? (Alejo and Sofia look and laugh) * Alejo Otero: No, no, no. Only Jorgito. The rest are just visiting for the Day of the Dead festivities. Here in Mexico, family is muy importante. (He holds Sofia) * Sam: I think it means very important. * Sofia Otero: You must be hot and tired after your trip. Please feel free to join the children in the pool. * Scooby-Doo: '''Yeah. (Scooby goes on the board and tries to jump in but gets hurt on his tummy as he sink down, Jorgito and Chiquita laughs before Scooby lifts Chiquita) * '''Sofia Otero: I think Scooby has already won someone's heart. (Scooby swims with Chiquita slowly later at the cafe, we see Alejo wrapping his arm around the shoulder of a man with a white shirt and blue blazer) * Alejo Otero: My older brother, Luis manages the café with his fiancée, Charlene. (Then a woman with bushy blonde hair comes out) * Charlene: Howdy! Let me grab y'all a cup of Café lechera while you take hoot. (Luis looks romantically at Charlene) * Luis Otero: You can see why I feel, how do you Americans say? "Head over heels" for Charlene. I met her on my last trip to the United States at Mr. Smiley's Fantastic Funland, and I've been smiling ever since. (Charlene brings two pitchers) You know, Café lechera is famous in Veracruz. First, One server serves you thick coffee then the custom is to bang on your glass with your spoon until another server pours you hot milk in your glass. * Charlene: Ain't that a hoot? I love these Loco customs. "Loco"; that's crazy in "Mexican". I mean Spanish. * Scooby-Doo: Yeah! (Charlene gives Scooby a bowl of café lechera and Scooby tastes a drop then coffee beans fell into his bowl) Huh? * Charlene: (laughs) You know, some days I grind so many coffee beans, I swear the little suckers are coming out of my ears! (Scooby drinks the café lechera and has a mouthful of milk in his face and licks it and smiles) * Velma Dinkley: It didn't take Scooby to start livin' "La vida mocha". * Sunset Shimmer: Better not drink too much coffee, it'll make you go crazy. * Kagome Higurashi: I'd noticed. * Lor McQuarrie: '''It's too bad we can't drink coffee. Because we are too young for it. (Later, outside the gang and Alejo's family are eating lunch) * '''Daphne Blake: This lunch is really wonderful, Doña Dolores. * Takato Matsuki: You know what... that's fabulous! * Rika Nonaka: Holy cow, nothing special. * Kenta Kitagawa: Yum. * Kazu Shioda: Yeah. I'll say. (Kazu and Kenta started on eating) * Rika Nonaka: Well everything looks great. * Renamon: Thank you. (Kazu and Kenta keep on eating) * Shaggy Rogers: '''Yeah, whoever came up with this whole fiesta tradition is okay in my book. (Scooby tried to eat the whole plate, but Shaggy eats it quick with Scooby upset) * '''Alejo Otero: '''It is often followed by another tradition La siesta, an afternoon nap. * '''Shaggy Rogers: (laughs) Even better! * Scooby-Doo: Reah! Reven retter! * Velma Dinkley: '''The purpose of fiestas and siestas Shaggy, is to provide sustenance and rest for another tradition: hard work. * '''Shaggy Rogers: Traditions, like who needs em? * Scooby-Doo: Yuck! * Clover: Traditions are not my thing. * Ron Stoppable: '''I don't want to do work. (Everyone laughs, later an old man in a uniform comes in) * '''Old Man: Um, forgive me for interrupting your meal, Doña Dolores, but I need to discuss some urgent business with your sons. (Dolores wipes her mouth with a napkin) * Doña Dolores: As you wish. * Alejo Otero: Excuse us, please. This won't take long. * Tino Tonitini: Who is that guy? * Shippo: He is so weird and scary. And gives me the creeps. * Doña Dolores: Diego Fuente used to do business with my late husband. I don't trust him. Never did. He is a... How do you say it in America? * Fred Jones: Crook? * Daphne Blake: Liar? * Velma Dinkley: Con man? * Rika Nonaka: Spoiled Brat? * Sam: '''Stealer? * '''Tara Duncan: Semchanach? (Dolores smiles and puts her hands up) * Doña Dolores: '''Jerk. (Later with Alejo, Luis, Charlene and Diego) * '''Alejo Otero: For the last time, I told you no. Now please leave, we have guests. (He walks as Diego follows him) * Diego Fuente: I apologize for the disturbance. Please, finish your meal. (He then leaves) * Alejo Otero: '''That man is stubborn as a bull. He wants to buy our father's land and won't take "no" for an answer. * '''Luis Otero: Maybe it's not such a bad idea, Alejo. Putting all your assets into land is foolish. * Alejo Otero: We made a promise to papa before he died! And I don't in tempt to break it now! * Sofia Otero: '''So how will you and your friends be spending your day in Veracruz? * '''Velma Dinkley: '''We were hoping to watch the preparations of Day of the Dead festivities. * '''Sparrow: It would be nice if we can participite in the festival. * Doña Dolores: If anyone is out there alive to honor the dead. (That made Scooby and Shaggy scared) * Clover: '''Don't worry, you two. I think she was just kidding. * '''Doña Dolores: '''Oh yes. I'm kidding. * '''Charlene: Have you all heard about the monster? (Suddenly, a thunderstorm came and rain pour down as the others head inside.) (Later inside the empty hotel lobby with the gang, Tino and his friends and Alejo and his family) * Alejo Otero: You may not be noticed right now, that our hotel is reluctantly empty. * Brittanny: How come? * Alejo Otero: That's because a monster has been terrorizing Veracruz and the near by villages. Right after I sent my email to you, the monster showed up near the plaza and nearly got Jorgito. (Shaggy and Scooby gulbed) * Alejo Otero: I'd desperately emailed you again, to warn you. But you must have already left. * Shaggy Rogers: Did you say m-m-m-monster? * Alejo Otero: Yes, the locals call him, El Chupacabra. * Guilmon: What's a Chupacabra? * Tish Katsufrakis: I've heard of the Chupacabra before. It's a cryptid creature that sucks on not human's blood, but only goat's blood. Poor goats. * Velma Dinkley: I've read about him, he's Mexico's version of the Bigfoot. * Scooby-Doo: Rigfoot. * Luis Otero: That's right. * Tino Tonitini: Hang on. How is a Chupacabra be a Bigfoot, it makes no sense. * Kenta Kitagawa: I think it make no sense either. * Cal: When I watch that horror syfy movie called "Chupacabra Terror." It was captured by the hunters and transported in the cruise ship and then it went loose and eats human's blood. * Tara Duncan: Ew. * Rika Nonaka: Gross. Don't talk about that disgusting moment to me like that! * Alejo Otero: I've known not to be a suspicious man, but I saw it with my own eyes down by the warf. I can never forget it. * Human Rainbow Dash: What does it look like? * Alejo Otero: I'll tell you what it looks like. It stand about nearly 10 feet tall, and walks on two hind legs, it was covered with thick fur, has a face of an hideous monkey with huge claws and sharp fangs, and his eyes glow green like those of a demon. (Then, the fire burnt Shaggy and Scooby's marshmallows, as they cry in fear) * Fred: Hey, hey, calm down everyone. The chupacabra's only a myth. * Alejo Otero: Yes, let's forget a Chupacabra and make the most to your first visit to Mexico. * Sofia Otero: '''Why don't we all get a good night sleep? Eh. * '''Alejo Otero: Yes, there's nothing to worry about. * - * * * Charlene: Say your prayers. * Luis Otero: But whatever you do... * Luis and Charlene: Don't go outside. * Tino Tonitini: '''This is more weird. That night/Leaving for clues (Later that night) * '''Shaggy Rogers: Like whoever heard such a ridiculous story. A ten-foot hairy monster with big feet and sharp teeth? Sounds like something out of the cartoon. Like pleasent dream Scoob. (Yawns) See you in the morning. * Scooby-Doo: Yeah. (Suddenly they heard a noise) * Shaggy Rogers: This is gonna be a long night. * Scooby-Doo: Uh-huh. (The noise gets louder and Shaggy and Scooby get scared and go under the cover) * Shaggy Rogers: Listen Scoob. Something's coming from out of the window. It might be a bird or a squirrel. (Scooby whimpers and they hear a roar, as they run around the room panicking) * Shaggy Rogers: No I mean! HELP!! () * Shaggy Rogers: No Scoob! He's trying to break in! Like we're trapped! Let's get of here! () * Fred Jones: What happened to you two? * Velma Dinkley: And what was all that noise? * Rika Nonaka: What's with all the screaming? Can you guys see I'm trying to get some sleep. (Shaggy and Scooby fall off the rooftop) * Shaggy Rogers: Like, that big mexican bigfoot was trying to get us! * Tish Katsufrakis: You mean El Chupacabra. * Fred Jones: Oh, no! Where's Daphne? * Tara Duncan: And where's Sparrow too? (Now we go to Daphne and Sparrow sleeping in their room) * Tino Tonitini: '''El Chupacabra. Those green eyes like Alejo told us. (Then Scooby and Shaggy tried to chicken out) * '''Velma Dinkley: Oh no you don't. This is no time to act chicken. It's all for one and one for all. * Shaggy Rogers: Like I always felt teamwork was highly overrated. * Scooby-Doo: Reah. * Fred Jones: Okay, guys. On the count of three, we run to the door. Ready? One. Two. Three! (They ran to the door as Daphne opens the door) * Sparrow: What's going on? * Fred Jones: We thought those were the eyes of the El Chupacabra. * Daphne Blake: Sorry guys, we were afraid to go to sleep and thought some Latin rhythms might calm me down. Looks like Alejo's story rolded everyone. * Shaggy Rogers:' Does anybody got a bandage? () * - * - * - * - * Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! (In the morning) * Fred Jones: Whatever it was, we'd scared it away. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - El Chupacabra reports/Splitting up (Later at the village) * Alejo Otero: '''As you can see, there aren't many tourist here since the Chupacabra iccident. This place is usually very busy this time of year. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - (Later at the Mystery Machine) * '''Fred Jones: Oh no! * Kim Possible: '''What happened to the Mystery Machine? * '''Alejo Otero: Sal ahora o no veras el dia de mañana! * Shaggy Rogers: Yikes, what's that mean in English? * Fred Jones: Leave today or you won't see tomorrow. Does that right Alejo? * Alejo Otero: Unforturnally, your translation is correct. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Meet El Curandero/"The brakes aren't working" * Luis Otero: '''Hey, escucha. What was that? (It was an owl) * '''Alejo Otero: Just an owl. Don't be a baby. () * - * - * - * * * Shaggy Rogers: We better get out of here now, or else we become an El Chupacabra fiesta plate. * * * * * * * * * * * * * - * - * - * Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! The brakes aren't working! (Shaggy, Scooby, Jeri, Calmon, Suzie, Clover, Alex, Kagome, Ron, and Rufus, scream in terror) * Jeri Katou: Now what?! * Shaggy Rogers: Hold tight, guys! () * Shaggy Rogers: Like how do you stop this thing! * - * - * - * Velma Dinkley: Jinkles! An El Chupacubra! El Chupacubra chase/Going the Museum (At the city, the gang stopped on the street as they are tried) * Alejo Otero: I think we lost it. * Daphne Blake: Oh no! The Mystery Machine! * Sango: What could have happened to it? * Fred Jones: It's gone! * Velma Dinkley: But crate fluoid it isn't. Someone has tampered with the brakes on the Mystery machine. * Tino Tonitini: You right, Velma. But who did it? * Sunset Shimmer: I don't know. (Then they hear a growl) * Fred Jones: We've got to find Shaggy and Scooby, and the others. (Outside the city, the van goes faster) * Velma Dinkley: Jinkies, perfect timing. If you and the others haven't show up when you did, we be Mexican history. * Daphne Blake: Yeah but, now that we're save from that creepy Bigfoot, you might want to slow down a little. * Shaggy Rogers: I wish to slow down, but I have some bad news for ya. * Tara Duncan: What's that, Shaggy? * Shaggy Rogers: Like I can't! The brake's to the break. (The gang panicked and goes down) * Shaggy Rogers: But like, I got some good news too. * Alejo Otero: Yes? * Shaggy Rogers: We're out of gas. (Then, the Mystery Machine slows down and stops at the gas station) * - * - * - * - Daphne gets kidnapped/At the pyramids * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Fred Jones: Daphne! * Velma Dinkley: She's gone! * Kenta Kitagawa: Where did she go? * - * - * - * - * - * - * Fred Jones: Let's get out of here, before they come back for ya. Escaping the Angry Tourists (Later the gang sees a sacred idol) * Velma Dinkley: That's odd, that statue wasn't here before. (Then the statue breaks down) * Daphne Blake: What's going on? * Human Applejack: I don't know. (The group sees a no good scared idol which breaks and the gang are suddenly trapped in a cage then an eagle flies on top of the cage) * Paco: Hello, mi amigos, I am Paco, the magical talking eagle. I protect the pyramids here at the place of the gods. * Alejo Otero: (covers his ears) That's the worst Spanish accent I've ever heard. * Fred Jones: I know, he looks more like a character from a tacky theme park. * Paco: These evil tourists have destroyed a sacred idol and angered the gods! * Tara Duncan: (angrily) That's not true! * Alejo Otero: She's right. We did no such thing! (to the tourists) This eagle is lying to you! * Kazu Shioda: He's right! We're innocent! We're not evil. We saw the sacred idol broke and fell down, and we didn't even touch it! * Paco: Do not believe their lies! When the cage lifts, you must run them out of here before they completely ruin the ruins! If you don't, the gods will seek revenge themselves, and ay carumba, mi amigos, you don't want to see that! (Paco flies off leaving Tino and his friends angry) * Rika Nonaka: (angrily) Why, that lying bird! (The angry tourists came toward the the gang and Tino and his friends and Shaggy and Scooby scream as the heroes run for their lives) * Tino Tonitini: Run for your lives! * Takato Matsuki: Run! (They ran down the pyramids as the tourists chase them, too, and around a corner as Scooby was about fall down but ran around the corner and continued running until they see a hole at the pyramids as Daphne grabs Scooby's tail) * Daphne Blake: Quick! In here! (And then they hid inside as tourists past them) * Guilmon: That was close. * Lor McQuarrie: That stupid magical eagle lied to the tourists and blamed us for this! * Cyberdramon: I should have destroyed that stupid bird! * Rika Nonaka: I'll teach that lying bird a lesson! * Tara Duncan: '''If I ever get my hands on that eagle, I swear. * '''Daphne Blake: Ew! There's a bunch of spiders down here! * Shaggy, Scooby, and Jeri: SPIDERS?! (They go on Velma as she hold them in her arms) * Velma Dinkley: No, guys, Actually, they are scopions. * Shaggy Rogers: Oh, gee thanks. I feel much better, now. * Calumon: I don't want to get stung! * Jeri Katou: What shall we do!? * Alejo Otero: Don't worry about the scorpions, I'm sure the rats will kill them. (The group ran as the rats chase after them) * Scooby-Doo: Rats! (They run from the rats to a door and closes it to keep the rats from coming in) * Fluttershy: What is this place? * Velma Dinkley: Jinkies. We must be in the ancient tombs. (Then Shaggy got close to the skeletons, backwards, and the skeletons hand touched him, which scares him, causing him to hide in the jar) * Fred Jones: Don't worry, Shaggy. Everything in here is dead. * Shaggy Rogers: Like, how comforting. * Cal: Yes, but we can we do about the angry mob of tourists? * Alex: He's right, they'll chase us again about of that stupid bird. * Velma Dinkley: Look. We can disguise ourselves by wearing the traditional clothing of the native Indian skeletons! (Later the group dressed up as the Dead Aztec people) * Daphne Blake: Just act natural. (The group tries to walk by, when suddenly...) * Tourist: Look! It's the vandals trying to disguise themselves by wearing the traditional clothing of the native Indian skeletons! * Tara Duncan: Uh-oh. * Ron Stoppable: How did he know it was us? * Rika Nonaka: Our cover is blown! What shall we do now? * Tino Tonitini: '''Run for your lives! * '''Miroku: I think we should make a run for it. (They ran as fast as they can with the tourists chasing them then they see another hole to hide and hid there as the door closes as the tourists pass through) Trouble at the Pyramids/"A Donde Vas" (They are now in the other pyramids with different artifacts) * - * - * - * - (The background music plays with "A Donde Vas by Carolina Lao) * - (Later, Paco is seen flying and sees the dragon, screams, and plummets to a tree, where Shaggy, Scooby, Tara, Inuyasha, and Jeri were, and the dragon flew around the pyramids and buzzcuts the trees' leaves. Shaggy, Scooby, Inuyasha, Tara Duncan and Jeri glare at the bird and Scooby growls at it) * Tara Duncan: You! * Inuyasha: I'll kill you! * Jeri Katou: Get him! (They attack Paco on top the tree) * - * - * - * Alejo Otero: Señor Fuente? What's he doing here? * Fred Jones: Trying to attack you. * - * - * - * - (Later, Paco, still broken, plummets down as the gang watches him sternly) * Velma Dinkley: Magical eagle. Huh. I didn't buy this animatronic impostor for one minute. * Samantha: '''I knew that eagle was fake. * '''Sparrow: That eagle was a robot. * Rarity: I'm thinking someone use this robot to frame us and get us out of the way. * Pinkie Pie: Yes, but who? * Daphne Blake: I guess the Corrindo was right, things aren't always as they seem. * Fred Jones: Come on, guys. We better get of here, before these mysterious mischievous makers try to taught themselves. Day of the Dead/Ghost of Señor Otero (Later, a torch is lighting a candle where it's at a cemetery, where all people were gathering some gifts and flowers for their ancestors then The gang, Alejo, Luis, Tino and his friends enter the cemetery, then El Chupacabra was hiding behind the bushes, Shaggy and Scooby smile nervously and ran as fast they could then Scooby stops and sees Chiquita and ignores her by acting like a man while Chiquita sees him affectionately, However, Scooby hits a gravestone) * Scooby-Doo: Rouch! * Chiquita: (giggles) * (Later, we Sofia, Doña Dolores, and three woman with Dolores sitting on a bench with Sofia looking upset) * Old Woman #1: How awful to witness something like that. * Old Woman #2: You are so strong, Dolores. Like a bull. * Old Woman #3: Some people have all the luck. Why can't the Chupacabra carry off my future daughter-in-law? * Doña Dolores: (sternly) Señora! (The woman shrugged) * Alejo Otero: What's going on? (Alejo, Luis, and the gang arrived to see Doña Dolores and Sofia) Are you alright? * Luis Otero: Where's Charlene? Charlene! * Doña Dolores: Please, please. Calm down, both of you. There's nothing to be upset about. EL CHUPACABRA HAS RUN OFF WITH YOUR FIANCÉE! We'll never see her again! (Sobbing) * Carver Descartes: Did someone had too much Café lechera or is it me? * Lor McQuarrie: It's both. * Alejo Otero: Please, tell us what happened? * Sofia Otero: '''It all started just as moments after you left, an Chupacabra broke down the door, took Charlene in his arms and run off with her! * '''Luis Otero: '''Charlene! This is bad. I shouldn't have left! * '''Sofia Otero: * Velma Dinkley: '''Jinkies! And she is still missing. * '''Sofia Otero: '''Yes, we been looking for her since yesterday. The villagers are continuing the search; here at the cemetery and up in the hills. * '''Jorge Otero: '''Grr. I'm El Chupacabra, I'm gonna to eat you. (He chases the two kids as they scream) * '''Sofia Otero: All this talk of the Chupacabra is not good for the children. (The kids run to Sofia) Now forget all about this scary monster nonsense, and play with your skeleton among the tombstone. (They leave and cut to Luis and Alejo) * Luis Otero: '''I must go and join the search! (He marches but Fred stopped him) * '''Fred Jones: '''Yes, but'll be more productive if we first get all our facts straight. (Later outside the cemetery) * '''Fred Jones: '''I think the village is being terrorized for a reason. Somebody wants him to scare everyone off and get us out of the way. * '''Daphne Blake: But what's to be gained from that? * Velma Dinkley: El Chupacabra is scaring off the tourists, making businesses suffer. * - * - * - * Fred Jones: If the Oteros are forced to sale. Señor Fuente gets what he wants, the Otero's land. * Daphne Blake: Good point. But what does that have to do with El Chupacabra? * Leomon: Yeah, what does that have to deal of anything? * Fred Jones: The footprints leading away from the cottage, suggested El Chupacabra was scared off when Shaggy alerted the rest of us. * Shaggy Rogers: Ha! Some monster. He was okay scaring Scoob and me, but chicken out when there are more of us. * Scooby: Reah. * Rika Nomaka: Maybe he's a fake. * Tara Duncan: I don't we can roll out the supernatural. * Alejo and Luis: Supernatural? * Daphne Blake: If the creatures at the pyramids were special affects. They were pretty special. * Shaggy Rogers: And very effective. * Velma Dinkley: Real or fake, somebody's been following us. * Fred Jones: Yeah, they're anticipating our every move. But how? * Velma Dinkley: Let's look at me video tape again. (They look at the video they took earlier.) * Fred: Wait, freeze that frame. Look, whoever wrote "mañana," a Spanish word for "tomorrow" forgot the tilde. * Shaggy Rogers: What's a tilde? * Guilmon: I don't know. * Fred Jones: Its a symbol you put over the "n" to change the pronunciation. Without it the word would be said as "manana" instead of "mañana," a mistake no real Spanish speaking would ever make. * Velma Dinkley: Looks like your Spanish lessons are finally paid off. * Fred Jones: Oh uh, Muchas Gracias. * Shaggy Rogers: So the bad guy doesn't speak Spanish? * Fred Jones: Maybe, but there's always the possibility there's more than one bad guy. * ???: That's right. * Tino Tonitini: Who's there? (Then the elf, the boy, and a girl appeared) * Tara Duncan: Wha? Robin, Fabrice, and Fafnar? What are you guys doing here? * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Velma Dinkley: Yeah, but I still don't know what it means. * Doña Dolores: Sorry to enterupt. But it's time to pay our respects. We're already to go. * Sofia Otero: Please, feel free to join us. (Suddenly, gray smoke came out of Señor Otero's grave and it appears to turn in a ghost, revealing of an old man which scares everybody) * Ghost of Señor Otero: I am the Ghost of Senor Otero. And don't be alarmed. As you all know today we spirits return to Earth to comune with the living. (Dolores was shocked and fainted but was captured by Sofia as Alejo grabbed her hand) * Alejo Otero: Mama, please wake up (Dolores wakes up) * Ghost of Señor Otero: I have learned that an El Chupacabra, is a result of an evil curse. Pleased upon our land. The only way to break the spell is to get rid of that land. Once the land is sold, El Chupacabra will vanish forever! And Charlene will be returned unharmed. * Luis Otero: Charlene? (To Alejo with the people) * Alejo Otero: That doesn't look or sound like anything like my father. Someone is playing a trick on us. (Everyone gasps) * Fred Jones: Can I see your medallion. (takes a look a the back) Just as I thought. * Calumon: What is it? * Fred Jones: It's a tracking device. Let's see if it works in reverse. (presses the button) (Then, Scooby, Chiquita, Guilmon, and Tara Duncan hear a sound) * Guilmon: What that noise? * Tara Duncan: I think it's coming from over there. () * Skeleton: Now stop that now! Now be quiet! You hear me?! QUIET! () * Ghost of Señor Otero: Please, ignore the stupid dogs. * Sunset Shimmer: What's going on? Why are Scooby and Chiquita barking? * Fafnar: Let's go over there and find out. (They go the building, where the skeleton was) * Skeleton: Pay no attention to the man, behind the curtin. Mr. Smiley's Plan/El Chupacabra attacks again * Ghost of Señor Otero: Leave the cemetery at once! It's cursed! The whole town is cursed! Sell the land and everything will return to normal. * Fred Jones: (laughs) Can't you see? Many of them don't understand your foreign language. Speaking Spanish might help. * Skeleton: Well, I don't know how to speak Spanish. Why can't everyone just learn English. (He closes the curtain and Fred walks towards the curtain and opens it but the skeleton man crawls away but Scooby stops him) * Sparrow: And where do you think you're going? * Shaggy Rogers: Like, not so fast, señor. * Sam: Now, to see who you really are? (Daphne unmasks the skeleton as Mr. Smiley) * Fred Jones: It's Mr. Smiley! (The officers come) * Daphne Blake: Officers. * Robin: This what we want to warn you about. * Cal: I knew it was him at the beginning. * Velma Dinkley: '''We suspected that "Mile" and "Enter" are part of bigger words. And look we were right. "Smiley Entertainment." * '''Samantha: When Mr. Smiley has failed to get people to sale their land for his new theme park, he turn to the Otero family. * Fred Jones: '''Their hotel is built on the best real estates in Veracruz. When they refused to sell, well, he wouldn't take "no" for an answer. * '''Daphne Blake: So he terrorize the tourist with the Chupachapra attacks, hoping to ruin the Otero's hotel business and force them to sell. * Velma Dinkley: And then, he did everything he could to prevent us from revealing his scheme. * Fred Jones: Smiley was the only person to pull it off. * Luis Otero: But why? * Mr. Smiley: Oh please, you're only encouraging him. * Fred Jones: Being the head of a theme park, he had access to the best special effects money can buy. * Shaggy Rogers: Like, not to mention the animatronic animals like our magical eagle friend, Paco. (He shows the broken Paco) * Daphne Blake: And by kidnapping me and framing us as vandals, he was able to derail our investigation and create bad publicity for the pyramids. * Velma Dinkley: Seen to be his chief competitor for the dollars of tourists all over the world. * Sunset Shimmer: That he can ruin everyone's vacation here in Mexico and then build his new theme park, because of his greedy self. * Samantha: He used the legend to scare everyone away to ruin the hotel, forcing the Oteros to go out of business and sell the land to him. * Takato Matsuki: Well, his plan has failed thanks to us. * Shaggy Rogers: Our deductions makes perfect sense. But if Smiley is behind the Chupacabra attacks, then how do we explain that?! (They see the Chupacabra on top of the building and roars later the people, the gang, Tino and his friends were scared) * Daphne Blake: '''It sure doesn't look like a special effect to me. * '''Sofia Otero: '''It is the monster! * '''Luis Otero: '''El Chupacabra! (Shaggy and Scooby gulped) * '''Shaggy Rogers: This is gonna be bad, real bad. * Sue Wong: I'm scared! (The Chupacabra jumps down to the roof of the building as it roars and scare everyone, it then throws a chimney when the people run for their lives, and the Chupacabra jumps off the building to the ground and then it throws a table with food at the gang) * Tara Duncan: Take cover! (They did took cover with a table as the sauce splatted the table) * Fred Jones: You don't scare us, you big big-but-wanna-be! Museum Tour Guide unmasked/Ending * Jorge Otero: '''They caught the monster! * '''Fred Jones: We caught something but... (unzipped the Chupacabra costume, revealing to be the tour guide) "Monster" is just a bit strong. * Kazu Shioda: The tour guide, we should have guessed. * - * Museum guide: Well, we weren't expecting that. (Her stilts come up of nowhere) Were we? * - * Mr Smiley: Oh please, leave her alone. She only did what I'd asked her to do, so I'm the guilty one not her. * - * - * Sofia Otero: '''(in a distance) Look! The gifts we left for him are gone! * '''Human Pinkie: What?! * Lor McQuarrie: What's left? * Alejo Otero: '''The only thing that is left is the cafe lechera that Charlene made for him. * - * - * - * - * '''Velma Dinkley: '''Hmm. I seem to recall someone mention coffee grinds. Coming out of their ears from working at the café all day. (Velma removes the mask of the museum guide which reveals to be Charlene and Luis and his family gasp) * '''Henry Wong: Charlene! I've should have known! * Luis Otero: '''Charlene! Charlene, I thought you'd love me. * '''Charlene: '''Oh, would you wake up and smell the café lechera, you peabrain romantic?! I never loved you! I loved your money! I mean, if we got married, your inheritance would become mine. And then I would fixing to drop you like a hot tamale and share my riches with my honey bunch here. (She kisses Smiley) * '''Lor McQuarrie: (dryly) I think I'm gonna be sick. * Fabrice: You used Luis to get the Otero's land, and get the money and their inheritance for Smiley would built an theme at their land. * Mr. Smiley: But that iddy biddy brother of yours have to complicate everything. Mr. "I wanna respect father's wishes over there". * Diego Fuente: '''(voice in the distance) Oh thank goodness you're all okay. (Diego enters as Scooby and Shaggy hide behind Chiquita) * '''Kenta Kitagawa: So it's you! * Luis Otero: You mean you-you knew about all of this? * Diego Fuente: Please, let me explain. I admit I tried to convince you to sell your land. But I finally accepted that you would never go against your father's wishes, and I respected that. But these two characters don't understand things like loyalty and family. When I heard of their harebrained Bigfoot scheme, I tried to track you down at the pyramids. Not to harm you, but to warn you. * Alejo Otero: I understand. Please, accept my apologies. * Fred Jones: And please accept our apologies, Luis. I have to admit, there were times when we questioned your integrity. We were wrong. * Luis Otero: I can see how misunderstandings happen. From now on, I will try to look beyond the surface to what lies beneath. * Charlene: Well, what happens now, hon? * Mr. Smiley: We go to jail! What do you think happens? We could've made billions if it hadn't been for those meddling kids! (The heroes laughed as the two villains were hauled away by the police.) * Doña Dolores: I never trusted Señorita Charlene, that bruja! * Shaggy Rogers: Bruja? * Cal: What does that mean? * Fred Jones: That means, "witch. (With Luis and Alejo) * Luis Otero: '''Alejo, I have something to confess. * '''Alejo Otero: '''Yes, brother. * '''Luis Otero: Hermano, when you called out for help, I did hear you, but I was paralyzed with fear. After loosing papa last year, I panicked at the thought of loosing my only brother, so I'd lied and said the Bigfoot knocked me out. I'm sorry for being a coward, Alejo. I pray it never happens again. * Alejo Otero: '''Luis. There are worse things than becoming a coward. (Shaggy hops in and grabs both of them) * '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Yeah like I made a career out of it. (Later the gang sit on a picnic blanket) * '''Daphne Blake: So guess there never was a real Chupacabra. I wonder how that myth got started. * Velma Dinkley: * - * - * - * Sunset Shimmer: '''This is the best date and trip ever, Tino! * '''Tino Tonitini: It sure was. And with El Chupacabra gone, nothing gonna ruin our vacation. * Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo! (Laughs) Adios! (Chiquita shakes the maracas as the movie ends) Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes